My KInd Of Love
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: One shot of Korra's thoughts of Mako going back to Asami.


**I had to. I had to write this one-shot. After the last episode...yea I had to write this. Please read and review. Also check out my other stories and I will be updating the two incomplete ones soon. **

"Do I deserve love? I mean...did I do something wrong?" Korra asked curiously.

"No Korra. Mako just...he's just...young and dumb." Aang replied. He didn't know what to say. He saw Korra was on the verge of tears. Korra had just found out Mako and Asami had gotten back together. Korra didn't know what to think or how to feel.

"Why is it that...what does he see in her?" A tear fell from her eyes and she looked away from Aang who was siting in his meditating position in front of her.

"Well...maybe because she was his first love..."

"But Mako told me he loved me. He never told her he loved her..."

"Korra...people lie."

Korra let the tears fall. She allowed them to stream down her face and onto the floor. She then got up and walked to find where her body should be. With Hai Bai's help, she returned to her human form. She was in the meditation pavilion. Korra opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone. Sometimes when she was sad and alone, she would sing to comfort herself. And so she did.

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. _

"Why cant he see that though?"

I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage  
I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

"I know I'm not like Asami. But I'm still a person. Someone in need of love."

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

"Don't let the spirit of darkness take over you now." Raava's voice said in Korra's head.

You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun.  
I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One."  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean.  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

'Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

Korra began crying. With ever high note she hit she felt a pang in her heart. He wouldn't understand how she felt. And Asami wouldn't either. I guess you could say someone overheard Korra crying. Korra already knew he would hear her. Just then her air bending master appeared in front of her. Korra knew it was him, she felt his presence and from her position on the ground, saw his shoes.

"Korra...you haven't found love yet."

Korra kept her head lowered.

"Yes I have. And the saying is true. The Avatar only finds love once. I found it and lost it."

"Well..."

Tenzin was lost with words. He didn't know what else to say.

"Its okay Tenzin. I'll be fine...I just need to understand that I don't deserve love."

With that Korra got up and walked to her room. Tenzin stood there with his eyes lowered.

**Okay I know Korra would probably never sing but I love this song. Its called My Kind OF Love by Emeli Sande. Check out my other stories. And review. **


End file.
